


The Inevitable

by imjustlazy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, please dont hate me omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustlazy/pseuds/imjustlazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought it would come to this, but really, he should have seen it coming. Standing over her rotting form, he realizes now that it was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable

He never thought it would come to this, but really, he should have seen it coming. Standing over her rotting form, he realizes now that it was inevitable. Fruit can't stay fresh forever, and her lively red seeds had shriveled days ago.   
He rolls over to her, his own insides rattling inside his shell, and remembers their better times.  
 He will never forget how juicy and beautiful she was on their first date. She had left red trails behind her as they rolled all around the rugged streets. The two spent hours swapping stories about their younger days as seeds, and sharing complaints of their ancestors orchards. Later ,they made it up to the roof tops. The pair found a cozy place to sit, where they wouldn't roll off, and watched the titans roam around the abandoned town. With a sunset background, her leathery exterior glistened beautifully in the orange and purple hues. And in that moment, the poor walnut knew then that he loved her with all his nutty heart.  
But now, the pomegranate laying in front of him no longer resembled the one he fell in love with weeks ago. Her red passion was now mottled with moldy browns and greens, her bed littered with discarded seeds. It was obvious that her shelf life was reaching its end. His beloved pomegranate would not make it to the morning, it was a miracle in itself that she had held on this long. As he looked up, he saw the predatory birds already circling above, ready to strike and devour his lover's corpse.  
He slowly leaned over her, kissed her crown, and whispered tenderly, "swiggity swissed, you will be missed".


End file.
